


Just Throw Things At Him

by SolariaLunar21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but not a huge amount, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry spends time throwing things at Liam and Liam spends time confused as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Throw Things At Him

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally started this wayyyyy back in February but only got to finishing it now because it just wasn't working. The only big difference in this fic is that Liam and Sophia broke up in January and stayed broken up. Otherwise basically everything is the same and they're on tour and everything. And obviously the Liam's own self reflections when it comes to his relationship with Sophia are no way what I believe are the truth but just for what fit in the fic. Happy Reading!

Six months after he and Sophia break up Liam suddenly realizes it’s the longest time that he’s been single since he was 17 years old. It’s an odd feeling to realize that it’s been half a year since he last had that little anchor of someone special in his life and he feels a bit unsettled. It makes him miss Sophia a little bit but he knows their break-up was for the best. Liam had cared for Sophia but he had never loved her and he knew deep down that a part of the draw of her was that she was someone he had always wanted but never thought he could have.

Liam’s so deep in his thoughts about his long-running singledom that he doesn’t realize when Harry enters the room and starts to call his name. He finally notices his bandmates presence when a pen hits him in the face. Looking up he finds Harry smiling innocently at him as he stands over the chair Liam has been laying on for the past hour by the hotel pool.

“Did you need something?” he asks rubbing at his forehead where he still feels a dull ache from the pen.

“Been calling your name for like five minutes, wanted to know if you wanted to go grab some lunch,” Harry replies and Liam nods his head as he gets up to join Harry as they walk back towards the hotel, “so what were you thinking about so deeply?”

“It’s silly,” he answers.

“I’m sure it’s not.”

“I just I realized it’s been six months since I broke up with Sophia,” he finally says as they follow the hostess of the hotel restaurant into the back where no one will bother them.

“I don’t see how that’s so silly,” Harry replies.

“Well I mean I didn’t realize it had been that long what with tour and everything and I don’t know I just I haven’t been single for this long since I was 17 it’s weird,” Liam mumbles playing with the napkin in his lap.

“That’s not really that silly of a thing to think about.”

“I guess but it just it hit me all of a sudden you know it’s just unsettling.”

“What being single?” Harry asks and Liam just nods. He doesn’t know if Harry is the best person to have this conversation with because despite the media’s constant speculation about him Harry has only been in three relatively short term relationships in the time that Liam has known him.

“We don’t really need to talk about it I’m just being odd, it’s fine Haz,” he finally says and he startles a little when Harry’s hand settles on his for a moment. It’s not like it’s the first time Harry has ever done it but for some reason it makes him a bit nervous and he doesn’t know why.

“You’re allowed to feel a bit lost about it you know, I mean our lives aren’t exactly normal and through it all you’ve sort of always had someone just for you to fall back and lean on and now you realize that you don’t. It’s okay to feel unsettled, but you can’t tell me being single hasn’t been good for you,” Harry finishes and Liam reluctantly nods because it really has been. It’s been nice to figure out more of who he is as just _Liam_ without having to think about being half of a couple. Sure his life is still crazy but he feels like the long break they had as a band and his break-up have given him time to get back to who he always has been.

He can’t lie and say that for a time he didn’t lose himself, that there were incidents during break that he wishes he could go back and undo but he’s grown from them. Even if it did take him a bit too long to apologize for some of them (he really doesn’t like to think of what Louis refers to as Liam Twittergate 2014) but he got there in the end.

“I think maybe I realized this now because I’m ready to be…un-single again,” he answers biting his lip. Harry just smiles in reply, a small one that it seems he’s always only ever used directed towards Liam and then moves onto an idea he has for a song.

Three days later Liam is in their dressing room before the show when Harry announces his presence by throwing a packet of nuts at the back of his head.

“Oy what was that for?” he asks indigent.

“No reason just felt like it,” Harry shrugs before plopping down next to him on the couch and collecting his packet of nuts and opening them, “so you feeling any better on that whole being single but not wanting to be single thing?”

“You make it seem like I’m crying over it or something.”

“Oh so that wasn’t you I heard watching the Notebook the other night?” Harry asks with a laugh as Liam rolls his eyes.

“Shut up you twat, I wasn’t watching the Notebook.”

“Are you sure because Liam it’s okay to watch the Notebook by yourself no one would judge you,” Harry replies and even though he’s taking the mick Liam can hear the underlying seriousness to the statement and it makes him smile. Only Harry would casually joke about watching the Notebook while simultaneously making sure you knew that it was okay to do so.

“I’m sure Haz, no need to worry about me, I mean it’s not like I’m out and about actively looking for someone I’m fine being single.”

“Good nothing wrong with that Payno, now c’mon when I left them Louis and Niall were getting ready to write on Zayn’s face with sharpie while he sleeps and I want to see how it turns out,” Liam gets up following Harry laughing even more when he hears a familiar accent yelling and Niall’s cackle as he and Louis run past them.

Their on stage in Amsterdam when Liam is hit in the back of the head by a piece of folded up notebook paper. It’s not out of the norm for him to get hit with some sort of projectile during shows; it’s happened a lot on this tour even if Harry seems to be getting the most of it. What’s different this time though is that the back of his head isn’t facing the audience. Looking around he picks up the note to find that it's actually an origami heart and when he turns to his left he finds Harry smiling cheekily at him and waving. Laughing he pockets the note before lifting his microphone and addressing the audience. He forgets about the note for the rest of the show and only digs it out when he’s changing out of his stage clothes and takes it out of his pocket and clutches it in his hand instead. Once back on the bus he places the note in his bag where he’s been keeping little knick-knacks that have been thrown on stage and forgets about it.

After the note incident Liam starts to realize that more often than not Harry has taken to throwing various objects at his person since the European leg of the tour started. It’s never anything that could actually harm Liam but he does find it all a bit strange. At the same time though he finds it all a bit familiar but he can’t put his finger on why.

“Has Harry been throwing things at you lately?” he asks Niall as they head down to the hotel gym on their day off in Dusseldorf.

“No…why he been throwing stuff at cha?”

“Yeah, not like heavy stuff just pens or balled up pieces of paper sometimes food, didn’t know if this was some new weird thing he’s doing.”

“Maybe it’s a new weird thing he’s doing with you,” Niall says with a shrug.

“But why?”

“Its Harry, I stopped trying to make sense of all the weird things he does ages ago,” the conversation ends there as they reach the gym and begin their workouts for the day.

That night Harry gains his attention by throwing a pillow at him as they sit around brainstorming lyrics for a song that they’ve been working on together. Majority of Liam’s song writing occurs with Louis but Harry had come to him a few days before with an idea for a song that he was stuck with and Liam was more than happy to help.

“We’re supposed to be writing a song here you know,” the other lad quips.

“Sorry zoned out a bit didn’t mean too,” he apologizes.

“That’s alright,” Harry replies going back to his notebook. Liam gets back on task then and by the time midnight rolls around they have the rest of the song fleshed out along with a bit of the melody that they can bring Julian and their other producers in the morning.

“So I hear you cheated on me with Haz last night,” Louis states flopping down on the couch in their dressing room the next day.

“He asked for my help, wasn’t gonna turn him away,” Liam replies because he doesn’t think Louis would really be upset with him, “besides you and Niall were writing something together last week so really I was just getting back at you.”

“Oh I see how it is Payno, you wound me,” Louis states faking a stab wound as he sways towards the other end of the couch. Liam just rolls his eyes at Louis’ dramatics and the two soon find themselves embroiled in an intense game of Mario Kart that Liam only loses track of when Harry wanders by and throws an apple at him.

“What was that about?” Louis asks as Liam places the apple on the table.

“No idea, just Harry being Harry I guess,” he says with a shrug as he shoots a red shell at Louis’ Luigi on the screen.

“Has he been doing that a lot?”

“What throwing stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“A bit but I don’t mind it,” he answers as Louis goes silent next to him. They finish their round like that, the computer beating them both but Liam notices that the other boy has a look of contemplation on his face. “What’s the look for?” he asks.

“Nothing, just…be careful okay?”

“Be careful? With what?”

“With Harry,” Louis responds confusing Liam even more.

“I don’t know why I’d have to be careful with Harry but okay,” he says furrowing his eyebrows together as Louis nods still looking a bit odd. Louis leaves shortly after and as Liam goes to get some food a while later he spots the older lad talking with Harry. He pauses a moment as he watches them because he can tell whatever it is seems to be important. Louis has his ‘I’m giving advice so you better listen face on’ while Harry looks a bit annoyed as he listens to whatever Louis is talking about.

Liam decides not to disturb them and continues on his way to catering ignoring the feeling in his gut that whatever they’re talking about has something to do with him. It’s a feeling he remembers having a lot back after the second time he and Dani broke up. It wasn’t weird for Harry and Louis to stand in corners and whisper, that was just Harry and Louis, but at the time there was something that made Liam feel uneasy like the conversations had to do with him. He’s not sure why he felt that way then and he’s not sure why he feels that way now but it’s one he has in his gut.

Harry doesn’t throw stuff at him after that as they play their last few shows of the European leg and for some reason Liam misses it. Sure it was a bit annoying getting hit in the back of the head more often than not with random objects but he liked it. Liam almost wants to confront Harry about why he stopped but he thinks that’s a bit silly to do since it wasn’t something that either of them acknowledged. He figured like with most things Harry’s bizarre need to throw stuff at Liam had run its course.

They finish the leg of the tour and have three weeks off, which Liam uses to spend with his family in Wolverhampton. It’s always nice for him to come home and see his family and get back some of who he is and remind himself of where he comes from. For some reason though this time he’s feeling homesick for the road in a way that he’s never felt before.

“I think something’s wrong with me,” he tells Zayn as they lay on the floor of Zayn’s graffiti room once Liam’s headed back to London for a few interviews before they head off to Toronto to start the final leg of tour.

“Could’ve told ya that a long time ago mate,” Zayn replies causing Liam to punch him in the arm.

“I’m serious, whole time I was home all I wanted to do was be back on the stupid tour bus. Like I felt homesick for the road and I don’t get why.”

“For the road or for Harry?” Zayn asks causing Liam to sit up on his elbows and stare down at his best mate.

“For Harry? What’re you talking about? Why would I miss Harry? I talked to him loads, we even Skyped the other night,” Liam exclaims.

“Still doesn’t mean you can’t miss him,” Zayn replies lazily as he closes his eyes.

“But why would I be missing Harry specifically?”

“Because you two have been doing some weird mating dance since tour started,” Zayn answers which that’s news to Liam.

“What mating dance?”

“Li I understand you can be a bit oblivious but please tell me you noticed that you two have been flirting like a couple of primary school kids for the past three months,” Zayn opens his eyes then and Liam must look a bit dumbstruck for he continues, “you seriously didn’t notice?”

“Harry was doing this weird thing where he was throwing stuff at me but like I don’t know,” he replies confused.

“Honestly Liam he’s like a school boy, you weren’t any better by the way, we all noticed you stealing his hats or his food.”

“But why does that mean we were flirting, we always do things like that,” Liam states because it’s true.

“Just stating facts mate,” Zayn answers with a shrug of his shoulders as Liam falls back down next to him and they lapse into silence.

Later when he’s back in his own flat for the night with just Loki for company he uses the time to really think about what’s been going on between him and Harry. He doesn’t feel like they’re actions are any different than usual, but then again there is the fact that more and more often his stomach swoops and twists like there’s a million butterflies in it when Harry so much as glances at him. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling though, he’s felt like that around Harry in fits and bursts before but he doesn’t feel like that’s the case this time.      

It’s while he’s realizing this that he finds the origami heart again tucked away in his bag of keepsakes that he’s cleaning out so he can fill it again during the last leg of tour. He’d forgotten about the little heart that was thrown at the back of his head and as he sits there and stares at it he notices that it looks like there’s writing on the inside. Slowly he unfolds the piece of paper and opens it to find a familiar scrawl has written just two words on it _Remember Norway_ that has him furrowing his brow. He thinks that it’s an odd thing for Harry to write in the middle of an origami heart but he puts it aside after ten minutes of contemplation when he can’t quite grasp what it could mean.

Before he knows it they’re on the plane to Toronto and the last leg of tour is starting and Liam is left with only snatches of moments where he can breathe and think about what the note means and what he needs to remember. He quickly realizes though that Harry is doing his very best to avoid him which Liam just doesn’t understand. Everything was fine between them during the interviews they had but now that they’re back in each-others pockets it’s like they had a row that Liam wasn’t privy too.

Once he realizes this he tries to corner Harry so he can speak to him about it but the other boy somehow evades him at every turn. The only time that Harry doesn’t avoid him completely is on stage and that’s just because Liam knows if he did the press would have a field day about the two of them having some sort of feud. It’s not until the day before his birthday that everything starts to make sense to him and he has his own boredom to thank for it. They have the day off and after Liam does his session with Mark he decides to stay at the hotel instead of wondering around Chicago. He loves going out and exploring most days but he’s not feeling it that day after being mobbed a few days before on their last day off when he and Zayn had gone out for some lunch.

So he takes to his laptop and spends some time on twitter talking to the fans before finding himself on YouTube after a fan links him to a video they took at the previous show. It’s not odd for them to watch fan shot videos of the shows so Liam doesn’t think anything of it as he clicks through a few more smiling at the antics of his bandmates as he remembers what he was doing. At one point though he finds himself staring at a fan video that’s a compilation of every single time Harry threw something at him earlier in the tour before moving almost seamlessly into the part in This is Us with him and Harry on the boat in Norway.

And just like that every single thing makes sense as the Harry on screen makes a joke about throwing things at girls that he likes to get their attention. The note, the throwing things, the cryptic conversation with Louis over Mario Kart, it all turns into one big crystal clear picture in his head. Harry _likes_ him and has been trying to flirt with and get Liam’s attention since practically the beginning of tour. At this realization he lies back on his bed and just stares at the ceiling because this isn’t something he ever thought he’d have to really deal with. The thing is if he’s completely and truly honest with himself he’s always felt drawn to Harry in a different way than anyone else in his life. He even remembers those first few weeks of the X-Factor when his stomach would fill with butterflies whenever Harry so much as looked at him.

But then he’d met Danielle and he’d fallen fast and hard for her in a way he had never thought was possible back when he was seventeen years old. Then after they ended for good he had almost immediately started flirting with and talking too Sophia. Through all of it though Harry had remained this mysterious entity to Liam that had always confused him and intrigued him in equal measure. Now though he’s faced with Harry as a possibility for something more and he doesn’t really know what to think.

Sighing he runs a hand over his face and is contemplating what he should do next, he knows he can’t talk to Harry just yet about this there’s no way he’ll do that when he’s so confused, when there’s a soft knock on the door in warning before he hears it click open. Looking over he finds Zayn slinking into his room still sleepy-eyed and obviously having just woken up despite the fact that it’s almost one in the afternoon. It’s not odd for Zayn to wonder into his room, it’s not odd for any of the other lads too really; they share their extra keys all the time.

“Uh oh I know that face,” Zayn says once it seems he’s woken up a bit more and he’s gotten a good look at Liam. “What’re you freaked out about?”

“Harry’s been flirting with me this whole time hasn’t he?”

“That’s what this is about? I told you that almost a month ago mate.”

“Yeah but like he proper fancies me doesn’t he?” Liam asks as Zayn burrows into the pillows next to Liam with a put upon sigh.

“Don’t know, probably he used to at least,” Zayn tells him with a shrug as calmly as possible like he didn’t just drop a whole other bomb on Liam.

“What do you mean he used too?” he asks a bit shrilly if he’s honest as Zayn just blinks up at him like this isn’t big news.

“He had a thing for you but it was ages ago, like 2011 ages ago mate; think he got over it but maybe not? He doesn’t usually talk to me about that stuff, Louis’d probably know better than I would,” Zayn replies with a shrug of his shoulders, “Question is if you like him back, which I know you want me to answer but that’s all on you Li,” he continues. Liam pouts at him but doesn’t say anything as he cuddles closer to the other boy.

“What if I did?” he whispers sometime later after they’ve watched a few episodes of the Avengers Assemble on Netflix.

“Then you tell him and you be happy,” Zayn replies simple as anything.

“You make it sound so simple,” he whines, “I can’t even get him in the same room as me if we aren’t performing. He’s been avoiding me this whole leg.”

“Well he can’t avoid you forever.”

“You’re honestly no help,” Liam sighs.

Zayn leaves him when Perrie calls ten minutes later and he’s left by himself to think about what exactly he wants to do. He knows he can’t talk to Harry about any of this until after he’s figured out exactly how he feels about him. Liam knows from past experience how it feels for someone one day to tell you they might have feelings for you and turn around a few weeks later and say they were mistaken. And if Zayn is right in thinking that Harry liked him before then Liam really doesn’t want to do that to him.

The rest of his day is spent trying to figure out if he likes Harry but he comes up short and decides he really won’t know until he’s actually around the other boy. He really doesn’t have time to sit and pause at all the next day because most of it is spent celebrating his birthday with the rest of the boys and the crew as well as his parents, who got in late the previous night, before they have to be on stage. It’s all a blur on stage until all of a sudden it’s Harry who is leading the crowd in singing Happy Birthday and making a speech calling Liam a ball of sunshine. Liam doesn’t think it’s really normal to have epiphanies on stage but at that moment he’s so overwhelmed with love and fondness for Harry that it’s suddenly clear on exactly how he feels.

After the show everyone is running around and Liam finds himself suddenly at a club with Zayn and Louis not really knowing completely how he found himself there in the first place. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be out at the club and celebrating his birthday with two of his best mates but now that he’s finally realized how he feels about Harry he just wants to _tell_ him. He ends up leaving early having not drunk much but enough that he’s a bit tipsy but he knows exactly what he’s doing when he finds himself in front of Harry’s room instead of his own.

Liam knocks on the door a few times and listens to see if he can hear any noise from inside and when it becomes obvious that Harry is most likely sleeping or not in the room at all he heads down the hall back to his own room. Just as he’s about to slip into his own room he hears a door open down the corridor and looks over to find Harry standing there with a look on his face that Liam’s never seen before.

“I didn’t think you were awake,” Liam says stupidly after they’ve been standing there staring at each other for a good minute in awkward silence.

“No, just debating on if I wanted to open the door.”

“Oh, if you don’t want to talk to me you don’t have too, just figured I might try you know? I’ve missed you lately and just…never mind it’s okay,” he says looking at the floor and nervously scuffing his sneakers against the carpet.

“Fuck no Liam come back okay? We’ll talk alright?” Harry says and Liam looks up at him and notices the look of hurt plaguing the other boys features and he doesn’t know if it’s aimed at him or at Harry himself.

But Liam nods and shuffles down the hallway and into Harry’s hotel room that smells like his apple cinnamon candles that he’s always lighting on the bus making Liam smile. He realizes he’s sort of just standing there like a knob when he notices that Harry’s closed the door and has taken a spot on the small couch under the window.

“I don’t really know where to start to be honest,” he admits with a shrug of his shoulders. He knows he wants to tell Harry how he feels but he’s not really sure that’s something he should just blurt out.

“Just come sit down first,” Harry pats the spot next to him and Liam walks over and plops himself down. “I’ve missed you too you know? I just thought avoiding you would be…easier.”

“Easier?”

“To get over this stupid crush I’ve got on you, like I know you probably figured it out ages ago and just didn’t want to say anything about it. I figured you’d be too nice to like actually tell me you aren’t interested so I tried to get over you so you wouldn’t have too.”

“Oh,” Liam whispers under his breath a bit surprised because he really didn’t think Harry would come out and tell him exactly why he was avoiding him. But then again Harry has never been one to lie to the people he cares about. “Are you over me then?” he questions after a few moments of silence while he tries to get his thoughts together.

“No not really if I’m honest,” Harry laughs softly with that special smile that Liam’s always thought of as his own.

“Oh well good because I quite fancy you, even if it did take me a bit to realize it and to realize why you kept throwing things at me. You know me I’m a bit oblivious about this sort of stuff,” he states earnestly with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“You fancy me?”

“And you fancy me,” Liam remarks with as much confidence as he can but he knows his eyes are still asking Harry if what he’s said is true.

“Yeah I really do, you aren’t just saying you fancy me right?”

“No never,” he affirms with a shake of his head. His stomach flip flops when Harry smiles then full force his dimples popping in his cheeks and looking happier than Liam can remember seeing him look in a long time. Liam finds himself pulled into Harry’s embrace and he melts into the warm familiar arms before he pulls back and glances down at Harry’s lips. “Can I kiss you now?” he asks. Harry answers by pressing their lips together in a kiss that Liam feels down to his toes and quickly returns. He doesn’t know how long they sit on Harry’s couch kissing but they only stop when Liam pulls away with a yawn smiling bashfully at Harry when he teases him.

“Bed?”

“Yeah, do you mind if I stay here?” he asks around another yawn the day catching up to him finally.

“No not at all,” Harry says as Liam smiles and strips down to his pants and climbs in next to Harry who is in a similar state of undress and immediately pulls Liam into his side. Just before he’s about to drift off he hears Harry’s voice again and opens his eyes to focus on him.

“What?” he asks because he didn’t hear what he said the first time.

“Didn’t know if you’d remember that to be honest, the throwing thing,” Harry repeats going back to their earlier conversation.

“I sort of stumbled upon the clip of you saying that on YouTube to be perfectly honest,” Liam admits a blush rising to his cheeks as he does. Harry for his part just smiles and kisses Liam again softly and that’s the last thing Liam remembers before he falls asleep with a smile on his lips. And if the next day he spends most of his day finding objects to throw at Harry just to watch the other boy smile at him well he can’t really be blamed now can he?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave kudos or a comment and let me know what you thought! Also come talk to me on [tumblr](http://xothesecondstartotherightxo.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
